Di Bawah Kaki Langit Shizuoka
by Perempuan Pemburu Bintang
Summary: Di bawah kaki langit Shizuoka, kami mengikat janji, bahwa hanya kematian yang bisa memisahkan kami... NaruSaku/AU/OOC/Oneshot.


**Di Bawah Kaki Langit Shizuoka**

_**Disclaimer**_**: **Haruno Sakura dan Uzumaki Naruto © **Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Warning**_**: **_Rate _T, _Drama/Romance, Alternate Universe. OOC_

** Sebenarnya ini _fanfic _udah lama dibuatnya sekitar bulan Juli 2011. Lolos seleksi di salah satu kompetisi, tapi karena saya rencana nggak jual bukunya, saya mau _publish _di sini ya ^^.**

** Terinspirasi dari kisah adik kelas saya, sekaligus teman satu kampus saya Nabila Nurjanida (nabilanurjanida[dot]tumblr[dot]com)**

** _Happy_ _reading_, _Guys_**

**.**

**.**

Bagiku yang payah ini, mungkin tidak ada lagi yang tersisa. Hanya bisa duduk memandangi pohon plum di dekat jendela kamar. Musim semi memang telah tiba, tapi ceria itu tak lagi ada. Ingin bermain; bersenda gurau bersama teman-teman sebaya, jalan-jalan ke Shibuya untuk belanja, atau ke Akihabara untuk ber-_cosplay_ ria.

Aku merasa terasing; dianaktirikan oleh Tuhan. Padahal selama 19 tahun lamanya hidupku sangat sempurna tanpa ada cobaan yang berarti, namun kini Tuhan menamparku sekeras-sekerasnya. Aku pasrah, mungkinkah ini akibat dari kepongahanku yang dulu bisa dibilang merajalela? Atau apakah aku terlalu bangga dengan apa yang aku miliki?

Sekarang aku jadi mafhum bagaimana rasanya tak memiliki lengan dan kaki. Aku jadi tahu sulitnya untuk berbicara ketika rusaknya pita suara. Aku jadi paham bagaimana rasanya satu tarikan nafas yang menghilang dalam sedetik akan membuat nyawa melayang. Itulah yang kurasakan saat ini. Cita-citaku, rencana masa depan yang sudah kupikirkan secara matang. Bak debu yang tertiup angin…

Aku masih bertanya-tanya, mengapa penyakit langka ini menyerang tiba-tiba? Dia datang tanpa diundang, dia mampir di tubuh ini tanpa aku inginkan. Satu dari seratus ribu orang…dan salah satunya adalah aku. Mengapa harus aku Tuhan? Mengapa?

**o0o**

Masih ditemani cahaya matahari yang merembes masuk melalui jendela kamarku yang setengah terbuka. Anginnya buatku dengki, dulu dengan angin seperti ini bukan main senangnya diriku menikmati terpaannya yang sejuk. Ramah ia membelai-belai rambut merah jambuku yang panjangnya sepinggang. Lalu karena itu ada seorang lelaki yang mengagumi keindahan rambut ini. Dia bilang, dia sangat senang melihat rambutku yang indah ketika diterpa angin. Dia…Uchiha Sasuke…

Kutatap pigura yang isinya adalah kelompok pencinta alam kampusku, Aozora. Foto itu diambil saat kami mendaki Gunung Fuji dua tahun yang lalu. Ada Sasuke-_kun_, Naruto, Hinata, Neji-_san_, dan Kiba. Betapa aku merindukan masa-masa itu, masa di mana kaki ini begitu kuat untuk mendaki sampai ke kaki langit Shizuoka. Langitnya luas, birunya dibiaskan dari sinar mentari yang terpancar di sekitarnya, melukis dirinya sendiri dengan segala rupa warna yang ia pantulkan ke bumi. Berbeda-beda di tiap pagi, siang, sore, dan malam.

Aku memalingkan wajahku lagi di pigura sebelahnya. Berdiri dengan indah fotoku berdua dengan Sasuke-_kun_. Melihat parasnya yang dingin itu tetap saja bikin rindu. Hati ini lagi-lagi meringis, gara-gara penyakit ini aku juga kehilangan belahan jiwaku. Padahal hampir tiga tahun lamanya kami menjalin cinta, berasyik-masyuk serasa dunia hanya milik kami berdua. Tapi…

"_Maaf, Sakura. Kalau boleh jujur, aku ini hanya manusia biasa. Aku tak pernah ragu tentang perasaanmu padaku, tapi kalau seperti ini aku takut di antara kita ada yang terluka. Karena itu jalan ini akan lebih baik…aku tak pantas untukmu…"_

Sebenarnya aku yang tak pantas untukmu, kan, Sasuke-_kun_? Aku paham mana ada lelaki yang menginginkan perempuan cacat seperti aku. Padahal aku sudah membayangkan sisa hidupku nanti kulewatkan bersamamu. Kuguratkan semua impianku bersamamu dalam buku harian yang sudah berpuluh-puluh jumlahnya ini. Yang isinya cuma ada kau dan aku. Apa cintamu dulu padaku hanya isapan jempol belaka?

Sial! Sungguh sial penyakit ini merenggut semuanya dariku, termasuk orang yang kuharap menjadi teman hidupku nanti. Dia malah pergi meninggalkanku dan melanjutkan kuliah kedokteran di Belanda.

Kugenggam keras pinggiran kayu yang mempercantik pigura itu. Tersadar tangan ini membuatnya retak, kuremukkan saja sampai rasa sakit ini terbalaskan dengan seimbang. Ah, mana bisa diserupakan, rasa sakitnya benar-benar tak ada yang bisa menyamakan. Tapi aku tak ingin menyalahkan penyakit ini, artinya kau yang tidak sepenuhnya mencintaiku, Sasuke-_kun_. Kau tak mau menerima apa adanya diriku!

Kutarik nafas sepanjang-panjangnya. Fase depresi ini terlalu berat kulewati. Aku sudah cukup merepotkan orangtua dan kerabat terdekat. Sifatku yang tidak suka merepotkan orang malah kini menjadi sebaliknya. Haah, kalau sudah begini yang kulakukan hanya menumpahkan segala kalut malutku melalui _blog_-ku. Blog ini jadi ramai seketika sejak aku mem-_publish_ tentang penyakitku ini. Meski jari-jari ini juga tidak bisa dengan cepat menekan tombol huruf seperti dulu. Tapi aku merasa lega, setidaknya ia masih bisa digerakkan.

Sayang seribu sayang, emosiku masih naik hinggap di ubun-ubun. Kalau saja Naruto ada di sini mungkin dia dapat menghiburku sejenak, menenangkan pikiranku yang sering kalap. Tapi sahabat kecilku itu pasti masih berada di Kyoto sekarang. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba jadi rindu…

Aku selalu merasa kesepian. Semua teman-temanku kuliahku di Todai rata-rata sudah lulus. Termasuk Naruto yang kini melanjutkan usaha ayahnya di Kyoto. Sedangkan aku…yang aku kerjakan hanyalah terapi di rumah sakit dan menulis. Untuk melanjutkan kuliah, aku tak mampu melakukannya. Lebih tepatnya, tubuhku ini yang tak mampu melakukannya.

"Sakura, Sayang. Buka pintumu, Nak. Ada Naruto."

Mendengar teriakan Ibu, aku langsung menoleh ke arah pintu. 'Ma-Masa?' tanyaku dalam hati. Aku buru-buru menjalankan kursi rodaku ke arah pintu, ingin membuka kuncinya. Tapi tiba-tiba ada suara ketukan jendela.

"_Ohayou _(Selamat pagi), Sakura-_chan_!"

"Sakura, tak usah membuka pintu! Naruto bilang dia lewat jendela saja biar kamu tidak repot membuka kunci," teriak ibuku lagi.

Aku pun segera berbalik ke arah jendela, ternyata benar Naruto yang berada di sana.

"Aku boleh masuk, ya?" tanya Naruto.

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepala. Lantas kulihat ia sedang melepaskan tali _kernmantel_ dari tubuhnya dan pelan-pelan melewati daun jendela yang sedikit sempit.

Tali untuk _climbing_ yang selalu kusangkutkan di luar jendelaku, kupasang untuk meminimalisir waktu. Bagiku naik turun tangga ke lantai dua itu sangat melelahkan, alhasil itulah solusi yang kupakai kemudian. Terlihat konyol memang, seperti orang jail yang niatnya ingin mengintip aktivitas tetangga. Walau aku tak dapat menggunakannya lagi, tak ada niat untukku melepaskannya dari jendela. Dulu juga Sasuke-_kun _sering menggunakannya untuk datang mengunjungiku.

"Apa kabar?" ucapnya sembari tersenyum lebar.

Aku menghela nafas panjang, berbicara saja aku butuh udara yang cukup banyak. "S-Sepert-ti y-yang kau l-lihat, k-kau se-sendiri? K-Kapan p-pulang?"

Mata _azure_-nya menatapku dengan lembut. Naruto pun menjawab, "Aku baik-baik saja, Sakura-_chan_. Baru sampai di Tokyo tadi malam." Ia lalu menurunkan ranselnya, membuka resleting dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sana. "Oh ya, aku membawakan oleh-oleh untukmu. Tara!"

Aku memicingkan mata melihat kotak apa yang sedang digenggamnya. Dari aroma ini aku langsung tahu apa yang Naruto bawa. Aku pun tersenyum kecil. Itu dango_,_ makanan kesukaanku.

"Aaa…pasti aromanya tercium, ya? Ekspresimu itu gampang ditebak hehehe. Kau pasti masih lapar, kan? Aku suapi, ya, Sakura-_chan_?" ujarnya antusias.

Aku hendak menolak karena takut merepotkan, tapi tanpa kupinta terlebih dahulu kepala ini tiba-tiba saja mengangguk pelan.

Kemudian Naruto menuntun kursi rodaku ke pinggiran tempat tidur. Ia duduk di atasnya, sedangkan aku tetap di atas kursi rodaku. Ia memposisikan tubuhku bersebelahan dengannya. Naruto hendak memisahkan satu dango dari tangkai, tapi tiba-tiba saja ia mengurungkan niatnya. "Wah, hampir saja lupa, tanganku tidak bersih. Sebentar, ya."

Kulihat Naruto mengeluarkan _handcleaner_ dari ranselnya. Walau terlihat urakan, Naruto sebenarnya sangat memperhatikan kebersihan.

"Nah, buka mulutmu, Sakura-_chan_," ujar Naruto dengan tatapan lembut.

Aku menuruti, tapi aku tak bisa membuka mulutku lebar-lebar. Ia mengerti, lalu membelah kecil-kecil dango itu sampai ia rasa cukup masuk ke dalam rongga mulutku. Aku pun melahapnya pelan-pelan, rasanya sangat enak. Sudah cukup lama aku tak menyantap makanan favoritku ini.

"Bagaimana? Enak, kan?"

"Y-Ya, _a-arig-gatou_ (terima kasih) N-Naruto."

"Hei, kita sudah lama bersahabat, jadi tak perlu sungkan, Sakura-_chan_. Dango ini juga ibuku yang memilihkannya," ujarnya.

Airmukaku seketika berubah. Sahabat? Jadi, sekarang Naruto menganggapku seperti itu… Aneh, aku jadi galau sendiri. Padahal enam huruf itu yang selalu kujadikan alasan untuk menolak cintanya padaku dulu. Kutatap diam-diam dia yang dimulutnya dipenuhi dengan kue dango. Aku tersenyum kecil, ekspresi uniknya selalu saja bisa membuatku tertawa. Tidak hanya itu sebenarnya. Satu alasan dulu mengapa aku selalu menumpahkan keluh kesahku padanya ketika aku sedang ada masalah dengan Sasuke-_kun_. Sifatnya yang alami itu, dapat menentramkan hati orang-orang terdekatnya. Sifatnya yang hangat terhadap sesama.

Mungkin dulu aku terlalu sempit menilai sifat seorang lelaki. Dibandingkan dengan Sasuke-_kun_, sosok Naruto sebenarnya lebih terbuka. Ia punya banyak teman, mudah bergaul, meski otaknya tidak sepintar Sasuke-_kun_. Dan penampilannya juga dari tahun ke tahun semakin tampan. Bukan hanya hal itu yang kukagumi dari dirinya. Selama dua tahun lamanya penyakit ini menyerangku, ia tetap meluangkan waktu untuk mengunjungiku minimal seminggu sekali. Padahal jarak antara Kyoto dan Tokyo itu tidaklah dekat.

Dan aku lagi-lagi hanya bisa menyesali tentang diriku yang selalu menolaknya dulu. Atau selalu memanfaatkan kebaikannya untuk urusan pribadiku. Bukankah penyesalan memang selalu datang belakangan?

"Hei, Sakura-_chan_. Kenapa merenung?" sahut Naruto tiba-tiba, membuyarkan pikiranku yang sedang kalut.

"A-Ah, t-tidak a-pa. H-hanya a-ada y-yang sed-dang a-aku pikirkan."

"Begitu?" Naruto menatapku lekat-lekat, mencoba mencari sebuah kejujuran dari pancaran sinar mata hijauku.

Takut-takut, aku langsung saja menunduk. Kupikir ia bakal tahu ada yang aneh dari diriku. Ternyata dia tidak menelaah lagi dengan bertanya kembali atau memaksaku bercerita tentang apa yang sedang aku pikirkan. Tapi dia malah tersenyum kecil dan memalingkan wajahnya ke luar jendela.

"Aku tahu pasti banyak yang sedang kau pikirkan, Sakura-_chan_." Ia lalu menatapku kembali. "Tapi tenang saja, aku selalu di sampingmu, jadi kapan saja kau mau bercerita aku bersedia mendengarkan." Kali ini ditambah dengan remasan lembut di tangan kananku.

Sontak wajahku merona merah bak warna bunga delima. Ingin melepaskannya tapi ada daya diri ini menjadi lena.

Kata orang cinta bisa tumbuh dalam waktu sesingkat tujuh menit. Dan setiap tujuh menit bersua dengan Naruto, aku memang bisa merasakan suasana hati yang menggelitik. Jantung dibuatnya dag dig dug seperti suara genderang di pembukaan festival pasar malam Tokyo. Tapi semakin kuat perasaan itu melabuh, semakin kuat juga aku ingin menghempasnya. Aku hanya tak ingin berharap banyak. Aku pun tak mau hiprokit, mana ada seorang lelaki mau menerima gadis cacat seperti aku?

_ Motor Neuron Disease_. Penyakit ini telah merenggut segalanya, termasuk orang yang dulu aku cinta. Dia merusak sistem saraf motorik di tubuhku, sehingga aku tak bisa lagi berjalan, tanganku tak bisa digerakkan dengan leluasa, pita suaraku rusak—berbicara jadi terbata-bata. Karena itu aku berusaha tahu diri, tidak mengharapkan lebih pada seseorang di depanku yang dulu memiliki rasa khusus kepadaku. Suatu saat dia pasti meninggalkan aku juga, seperti yang lain. Lagipula aku pun tak merasa yakin apa perasaan Naruto kepadaku masih seperti dulu.

"Eh ya, Sakura-_chan_. Apa kau masih ingin ke Gunung Fuji?"

Aku seketika tersentak, "E-Eh?"

"Terakhir kemarin klub pencinta alam Aozora berpetualang ke Gunung Fuji, hanya di kakinya saja, sih. Tapi jujur saja kami sangat kehilangan kau, Sakura-_chan_."

Kulihat Naruto terdiam sejenak sembari menatap lantai kamar tidurku. Rasa sedih, itu yang bisa kuterjemahkan dari tatapan matanya yang sendu. Satu hal lagi yang tak kusuka dari keadaanku ini, aku jadi sering membuat orang-orang di sekitarku menjadi sedih bahkan menangis terisak-isak. Padahal aku selalu berusaha terlihat kuat di depan mereka. Semua itu hanya bisa membuatku tambah terpuruk, semangat tidak sama sekali.

Naruto lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya, ia memperhatikan laptopku yang sedari tadi kubiarkan menyala. "Kau sering meng-_update_ _blog-_mu ya, Sakura-_chan_? Aku sering membacanya lho, yang paling aku suka itu yang judulnya 'Aku Ingin Terbang'."

Aku jadi malu sendiri, tulisan yang berjudul 'Aku Ingin Terbang' itu adalah hasil goresan tanganku yang paling konyol di sana karena terlihat ngeyel dan mustahil; isinya pun standar. Delusiku yang tingkat tinggi itu benar-benar terlihat gila. Entah setan apa yang merasuki Naruto hingga ia terpukau dengan tulisanku yang aneh bin ajaib itu. Belum lagi personifikasi dan metaforanya yang sangat hiperbolis. Aku saja yang membuatnya ketika membaca sering terpingkal-pingkal sendiri.

Kemudian Naruto berada di depanku sembari berlutut, "Aku bisa membawamu terbang, Sakura-_chan_!"

"E-Eh?" Aku tercenung seketika. Apa yang ia maksud?

"Aku memang tak memiliki sayap, tapi aku bisa membawamu terbang tanpa sayap hehehe."

Seperti biasa Naruto selalu bergurau padaku. Apalagi dibarengi dengan senyuman ala kudanya, mana bisa dipercayai kata-kata itu.

"Aku ingin mengajak kau ke suatu tempat, Sakura-_chan_. Aku sudah minta izin pada ibumu dan beliau mengizinkan. Tapi aku masih merahasiakan tempatnya padamu."

Aku jadi tambah penasaran. Memang selama sakit kerjaanku hanya berada di sekitar rumah, rumah sakit, lalu pusat perbelanjaan. Untuk ke tempat lain bukannya aku enggan, tapi juga harus disesuaikan dengan kondisiku.

"Tenang saja, Sakura-_chan_. Kujamin kau tidak akan kelelahan, karena ada Uzumaki Naruto di sini!" teriaknya lantang penuh semangat sembari menepuk dadanya. "Kau pasti sangat merindukan alam, kan, Sakura-_chan_? Sekali ini saja, kumohon penuhilah permintaanku."

Alam dan segala yang ada di dalamnya. Angin berhembus dari dinding-dinding kokoh, lalu dibelokkan ke dalam lereng. Dahan pohon-pohon rindang lagi lebat dibuat menari-nari olehnya. Gumpalan awan putih tipis-tipis turun dari tempat asalnya yang tinggi. Mengepung orang-orang yang berdiri dalam ratapan dan mencari keajaiban Tuhan. Sungguh perasaan syukur itu masih terekam dengan jelas dalam otakku. Ketika aku masih bisa menikam segala resah dan gelisah dengan memandangi lukisan asli Tuhan di depan mata.

Dan kini seseorang telah menawarkan seberkas sinar yang sejak dulu aku cari sumbermya. Tujuannya agar sinar itu bisa menerangi hari-hariku yang selama ini gelap gulita. Dan sinar itu adalah pemadangan alam yang asli lagi asri. Seperti warna mata ini…

Aku paham, Naruto sangat berharap agar aku mengatakan 'ya'. Tak ada ragu, aku pun mengangguk pelan.

"YEAH! _Arigatou na_, Sakura-_chan_!" teriak Naruto sembari lompat kegirangan. Ia lantas menggenggam tanganku lagi dengan erat. "Kujamin kau tidak akan menyesal menerima ajakanku! Hehe."

"Y-Ya."

"Baiklah, Sakura-_chan_. Aku pulang dulu ya, jam sembilan pagi besok aku jemput." Naruto kemudian membereskan barang bawaannya, namun kotakdango dan isinya ia tinggalkan di kamarku. "Tetap semangat, Sakura-_chan_. _Ja matta ashita_ (Sampai jumpa besok)."

Aku geriap, Naruto dengan cepat mendaratkan ciumannya di dahiku. Ia tersenyum, wajahnya menjadi semerah rambutku. Dan aku tentunya tidak bisa mengutarakan apa-apa. Ingin mengumpat pun niat itu kuurungkan karena menurutku apa yang ia lakukan tidaklah kurang ajar.

Ingin kukatakan padanya jangan pergi dulu, tapi apa daya suara ini tidak dapat keluar sebagaimana mestinya. Lelaki berambut kuning cerah itu pun pergi dari pandanganku. Gerakannya memang sangat cekatan, aku lupa kalau Naruto adalah pemanjat tebing terbaik di klub pencinta alam kami.

Tapi tidak apa-apa, pipiku jadi merona merah lagi. Penasaran…akan Naruto bawa ke mana aku yang setengah tak bertenaga ini. Kalau itu adalah alam, semoga saja ia bisa membawaku ke tempat yang sangat aku ingin kunjungi sejak penyakit ini menyerangku. Yang dulu tak sempat aku ke sana karena begitu banyak kendala. Yang kekhasan aromanya masih kuingat hingga sekarang. Sekali saja aku ingin pergi ke sana, mengulang rentetan memori-memori indah yang masih terekam jelas dalam benakku. Walau bukan dengan orang yang sama.

**o0o**

Aku sungguh terkejut. Di luar rumah sudah ada dua mobil gunung berwarna merah terang yang menungguku. Sebelumnya ibuku langsung mengantarkanku ke pekarangan saat mobil itu berhenti di depan rumah. Tapi sebenarnya bukan itu yang mengejutkanku, melainkan orang lain selain Naruto yang berada di dalam mobil. Aku tak menyangka ayah dan ibu Naruto juga ikut dalam perjalanan nanti.

Kuperhatikan ibu dan ayahku menyapa Minato-_san_ dan Kushina-_san_. Sepasang suami istri itu memakai baju safari yang umumnya dipakai untuk berpetualang. Mereka begitu terlihat muda jika dilihat dari umurnya yang sudah kepala empat. Aku jadi dag dig dug sendiri, pasalnya untuk apa Minato-_san_ dan Kushina-_san _ikut juga? Kupikir hanya aku dan Naruto yang akan pergi.

"_Ohayou_, Sakura-_chan_. Apa kabarmu hari ini? Sehat, kan?" Kushina-_san _berdiri di depanku sembari tersenyum.

"_O -Ohayou, Kushi-shina-san._" Lalu kubalas dengan anggukkan yang dibarengi senyuman.

"Oh ya, tunggu sebentar, ya." Wanita berambut merah lebat itu kemudian berbicara pada Naruto. "Naru-_chan_, sudah selesai? Kita berangkat sekarang!" teriaknya. Lalu ia kembali berbicara padaku. "Sudah siap, kan, Sakura-_chan_?"

Aku tersenyum sembari mengangguk. Kulihat Naruto berjalan ke arahku.

"Hai, Sakura-_chan_. Aku bantu masuk ke mobil, ya?" Lantas ia mengangkat tubuhku dari kursi roda dengan hati-hati sekali. Kemudian dengan pelan-pelan pula ia memasukkan tubuhku ke dalam mobil. Aku ditaruhnya di jok sebelah pengendara, dan sudah kuduga yang mengendarai mobil ini adalah dirinya. Minato-_san _dan Kushina-_san_ menaiki mobil yang satunya lagi.

Aku perhatikan Naruto, Minato-_san_ dan Kushina-_san_ berpamitan pada ayah dan ibuku. Kemudian mereka mulai berjalan memasuki mobil masing-masing. Kusadari ayah dan ibu menatapku dengan wajah sumringah.

"_Ki o tsukete _(Hati-hati), Sakura-_chan_," ucap ibu sembari melambaikan tangan padaku. Melihat matanya yang berkaca-kaca aku jadi merasa ada yang aneh. Padahal aku hanya pergi dari rumah sebentar, tapi ini seperti akan lama saja. Yang kulakukan akhirnya membalasnya dengan lambaian tangan pula. Dan tak kugubris airmuka sedih tapi senang itu.

**o0o**

Hijau, seperti warna korneaku yang selalu kusyukuri karena memilikinya. Akhirnya—setelah kurang lebih dua jam perjalanan—hanya warna itu yang nampak sejauh mata memandang. Dan sedikit demi sedikit aku memiliki bayangan ke mana Naruto membawaku pergi. Dari jauh terlihat permukaan tanah menjorok ke langit. Warnanya biru tua, kontras dengan warna langit Shizuoka yang terlihat cerah. Ya, kami telah sampai di Shizuoka.

Aku menggermang, tak kusangka Naruto mengajak ke tempat yang sangat aku rindukan ini. Tempat di mana dulu pernah kudaki sampai ke puncaknya. Lalu melihat fajar menyingsing di sana, sebuah momen yang tidak akan pernah kulihat di kota besar macam Tokyo yang semrawut. Tempat elok itu nirwananya dunia…Gunung Fuji.

"I-Ini…"

"Ya, selamat datang di kaki langit Shizuoka, Sakura-_chan_. Selamat datang di Gunung Fuji."

Getaran di tubuh ini tiba-tiba menjadi hebat. "K-Kit-ta a-akan men-ndak-ki?"

"Tidak, Sakura-_chan_. Masih ingat pepatah ini? '_T__here are two kinds of fool: those who have never climbed Mount Fuji, and those who have climbed it more than once_'. Hehehe. Dulu Aozora juga datang ke sini hanya bertamasya di Bukit Hoshi. Dan mengingat keadaanmu juga, aku tak mau mengambil risiko." jelasnya. Sepertinya Bahasa Inggris Naruto makin bagus saja. Memang sebagai pengusaha, sepertinya ia dituntut untuk bisa bicara dalam Bahasa Inggris oleh ayahnya.

Ada benarnya juga yang Naruto katakan, selain itu aku juga tak mau lebih jauh merepotkan. Untuk diajak ke sini saja aku sudah sangat senang.

Tak berapa lama semakin tinggi jalan yang kami lewati, penuh dengan bebatuan. Jalannya memang tak terlalu ramai di hari biasa. Kemudian mobil masuk ke jalan setapak yang dikelilingi pohon yang rindang lagi lebat. Aku langsung kenal hutan ini, ini adalah Hutan Aokigahara. Hutan yang nyatanya paling sering dijadikan warga sekitar untuk bunuh diri. Namun bagiku hutan ini sangat indah. Berarti kita sudah berada tepat di lereng Gunung Fuji.

Setibanya di tempat tinggi—yang sepertinya adalah Bukit Hoshi—Naruto mematikan mobil, lalu memalingkan wajahnya kepadaku. "Kita keluar sekarang ya, Sakura-_chan_." Ia keluar dari mobil dan menggendongku keluar juga dari arah pintu jok tempatku duduk.

Hanya berjalan sebentar ke pinggiran bukit, Naruto menurunkan tubuhku ke rumput hijau di bawah. Aku memintanya untuk tak perlu mengeluarkan kursi rodaku, aku ingin duduk di permadani alam yang selama dua tahun ini tak pernah kulihat. Ia kemudian meminta izin untuk ke mobil sebentar yang diletakkan tak jauh dari tempatku duduk. Katanya ada yang ingin ia bawa ke sini.

Aku menyedarkan pandangan ke daerah sekitarku. Panoramanya menyegarkan mata, di bawah sana terlihat barisan rapi pepohonan Hutan Aokigahara yang membentang melingkari Gunung Fuji. Tapi hanya bagian atas pohonnya saja yang terlihat, kalau untuk melihat lebih dalam ke sana, aku harus duduk ke tepian bukit. Sembari menunggu Naruto, terdengar suara mobil lain datang. Aku pun menoleh ke belakang, ternyata itu adalah Minato-_san_ dan Kushina-_san_. Mereka langsung berjalan ke arah Naruto sekeluarnya dari mobil. Mereka bertiga terlihat bercakap-cakap, tapi itu pun tak lama. Naruto segera menghampiriku lagi dengan membawa alat semacam _seat harness _(semacam pelindung tubuh dan _seatbelt_ untuk panjat tebing dan _parasailling_), _helmet_, dan tas besar yang biasanya ia gunakan pada saat mendaki. Lalu ia duduk di sebelahku sembari meluruskan kakinya.

"Sakura-_chan_, kita terbang bersama, yuk!"

Aku menatapnya termangu. Lagi-lagi ia melontarkan sendaannya padaku. Baiklah, aku pun akan mengikuti permainannya kali ini. "B-Bol-leh, i-itu p-pun ka-kalau k-kau m-mampu," ujarku sembari menjulurkan lidah.

Naruto tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, mungkin karena tak menyangka balasanku bakal seperti itu. Rasanya sudah lama tak bersenda gurau dengannya. "Kalau aku mampu, kau akan memberiku apa? Kita taruhan, ya? Hehe." Ah, inilah yang kutunggu-tunggu.

"A-Aku a-akan m-menik-kah d-denganmu," ucapku dibarengi dengan cengiran kecil.

Mendengarnya Naruto mematung seketika seperti orang yang mati berdiri. Tapi itu tak lama, ia malah tertawa terbahak-bahak setelahnya. Artinya dia menganggap ucapanku hanya candaan saja. "Kalau aku tidak bisa membawamu terbang bagaimana?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku memutar otak mencari jawaban yang tepat. "K-Kau h-harus m-meng-ngurusiku s-selama sebul-lan pe-penuh."

"Maksudmu menjadi pembantumu selama sebulan?"

Aku menahawan tawaku, kalau kulepaskan aku takut sakit perut. Ekspresi Naruto benar-benar lucu. Alisnya terangkat, mulutnya terbuka lebar, pasti dia tak menyangka aku bisa berbicara seperti itu padanya. Lagi-lagi yang ia lakukan hanyalah tertawa menanggapi omonganku.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu." Ia mencubit pelan kedua pipiku. "Oh ya, sekarang kau pakai baju ini ya biar tidak kedinginan, lalu sepatu ini, _helmet_ ini, dan _seat harness_. Kubantu mengenakannya ya?"

Aku terperangah ketika ia menyebutkan alat-alat itu satu per satu. "I-Ini k-kan—"

"Kemarin sudah kubilang, kan? Aku memang tak punya sayap, tapi aku bisa membawamu terbang, Sakura-_chan_. Karena itu kita akan terbang dengan itu…," ucapnya sembari menunjuk ke belakang. Ternyata di sana sudah terbentang parasut yang biasa di pakai untuk _parasailing_. Minato-_san _dan Kushina-_san _yang menyiapkannya.

Lagi-lagi aku takjub dengan kejutan yang Naruto berikan. Belum melayang di udara saja jantungku berdegup kencang bukan main.

"Tenang saja, Sakura-_chan_. Aku akan menjagamu, kujamin kita akan selamat mendarat."

Rupanya perasaan cemasku terbaca oleh Naruto. Tapi aku bungkam, entah mengapa setelah mendengar ucapannya aku jadi merasa lega, malah makin menggebu-gebu ingin mencoba olahraga ekstrim ini. Lalu dengan cepat ia memakaikan semua peralatan _parasailing _di tubuhku. Ia pun memeriksanya beberapa kali untuk memastikan apa _seat harness_, _helm,_ sepatu sudah terpasang dengan betul. Lantas tali dari parasut pun disambungkan dengan _seat harness _-nya.

Kulihat Naruto sedang memperhatikan suatu alat yang ada di tangannya. Sepertinya itu adalah _windmeter_, alat untuk mengukur kecepatan angin. Ia lalu menggantung alat itu di ikat pinggang _seat harness_. Rupanya di sana juga ia menggantungkan beberapa alat seperti _handy talky_, _GPS_, _handycam _dan variometer.

"Sip, kecepatan anginnya pas," ujar Naruto. Ia kemudian menyambungkan rantai yang ada di _seat harness_ kami masing-masing karena kami akan terbang bersama dengan satu parasut. Ia kemudian menggendong tubuhku dan berjalan ke pinggiran bukit yang langsung mengarah ke dalam lereng Gunung Fuji. Lalu aku diletakkan berdiri, ia menggenggam dan menopang tubuhku bersender di tubuhnya agar aku tak terjatuh. Kami berdiri benar-benar di tepi bukit, tinggal berjalan selangkah sudah pasti langsung jatuh ke sana.

Aku memperhatikan pemandangan di lereng, benar-benar indah, aku tak sabar untuk menjelajahinya dari langit sana.

"Siap, Sakura-_chan_?"

Aku mengangguk cepat, lalu berdoa dalam hati pada Tuhan semoga ini bisa berjalan dengan lancar.

Kemudian Naruto menoleh ke belakang. Memberikan aba-aba pada ayah dan ibunya. "Siap, _Otou-san_!" teriaknya sembari mengangkat tangan kanannya. Kemudian Minato-_san _dan Kushina-_san _membentangkan parasut—yang tadinya diletakkan di tanah—ke udara. Angin yang cukup kuat pun membuat parasut itu mengembang. Dan…

WUUUSSSHHH…!

Parasut mengembang, terbang terbawa angin. Kami pun mulai terbang melayang di atas lereng Gunung Fuji.

Aku ingin berteriak kencang ketika terpaan angin Gunung Fuji menghantam wajahku dengan keras. Asik rasanya. Sama sekali tak kututup mata ini walau begitu tingginya aku dan Naruto melayang di langit Shizuoka. Karena aku tak takut dengan ketinggian, semakin tinggi aku melayang rasanya senang bukan kepalang.

Hutan Aokigahara yang begitu terlihat hijau bak permata zamrud. Angin membawa kami semakin mendekat padanya. Terlihat kelinci-kelinci liar—yang tak kalah lucunya dengan peliharaanku di rumah—berlari-lari dengan teman-temannya, seperti sedang bermain.

"_Say hi, _Sakura-_chan_!" teriak Naruto sembari menyodorkan _handycam _di depan mataku. Ya ampun, dia masih sempat-sempatnya merekam momen mengasyikkan ini. Tapi sudahlah, aku malah bergaya di depan _handycam_ dengan centilnya. Naruto hanya tertawa melihat aksiku.

Lantas Naruto memutar ke kanan tali parasut bagian kiri sehingga kami pun berbelok ke arah kanan. Dan ternyata di bagian kanan lereng, pemandangannya lebih elok lagi. Tampak danau Yamanaka dan Kawaguchi yang dikelilingi oleh ilalang raksasa berwarna emas. Mereka meliuk-liuk indah di terpa angin lereng. Di sebelah baratnya tampak perkebunan teh penduduk sekitar. Aku benar-benar tergugah dengan panoramanya.

"Yuhuuuuu…! Bagaimana Sakura-_chan_? Aku bisa membawamu terbang, kan?" teriak Naruto bangga.

Ya, tak ada sayap, _parasailing_ pun jadi. Naruto juga terlihat mampu dan mengenal seluk beluk lereng ini karena sepanjang aku memandang ke bawah, pemandangannya selalu indah. Dia pintar memilih direksi, dan mengarahkan parasut dengan teliti. Sepertinya bukan pertama kalinya ia melakukan olahraga esktrim ini. Tak semua kelompok pencinta alam Aozora dapat melakukannya, aku tahu itu.

"Sebentar lagi kita mendarat di sana, Sakura-_chan_!" teriaknya sembari menunjuk ke bawah. Naruto buru-buru menyangkutkan _handycam_ di _belt seat harness_-nya. Ah, rasanya terlalu cepat untuk mengakhiri bahagia ini, aku ingin terbang lebih lama lagi. Hanya sekitar sepuluh menit kami mengudara.

Kuperhatikan di sana ada lingkaran merah berdiameter besar. Ada beberapa orang di sana yang melambaikan tangannya ke arah kami. Semakin dekat jaraknya semakin aku bisa melihat dengan jelas. Ternyata mereka…

"Kita mendarat, Sakura- _chan_. Lima…empat…tiga…dua…satu!"

Sontak aku menutup mataku saat hamparan tanah berada di depanku. Naruto cepat-cepat menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke tanah lebih dulu dariku sehingga aku berada tepat di atas tubuhnya. Kami tersungkur keluar dua meter dari dalam lingkaran. Aku pun membuka mataku perlahan, dan saat itu pun aku menyadari aku memeluk tubuh Naruto dengan erat. Kepalaku bersandar di atas dadanya.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa, Sakura-_chan_?" Naruto mencoba bangkit dari tanah. Orang-orang yang ada di sana membantu melepas _seat harness_ dari tali parasut yang terpasang ditubuhku dan Naruto. Aku memperhatikan orang-orang itu sembari mencoba duduk dan kembali bersandar di tubuh Naruto. Ternyata benar, orang-orang itu adalah teman-teman yang sudah lama tak aku jumpai. Ada Hinata, Kiba, Neji-_san_, dan Sasuke-_kun_! Tak kusangka Sasuke-_kun_ ada di sini juga.

"Hei, Sakura-_chan_, masih ingat dengan taruhan kita, kan?" tanya Naruto sembari mengangkat daguku perlahan, cengengesan seperti orang gila. Tiba-tiba ia mengangkat tangan kanannnya. Ada suatu benda yang sedang ia genggam di sana, warnanya perak melingkar dengan permata zamrud menghiasi bagian atasnya. Aku tercenung menatapnya

"_Will you marry me_?"

Sejurus kutatap lekat-lekat mata _azure_ yang menatapku dengan pancaran sejuta cinta yang sulit diuraikan satu per satu dengan kata. Kini aku tak bisa memungkirinya lagi, aku ingin lebih sering bersama dengan sahabat kecilku itu setiap waktu. Dan aku benar-benar tak menyangka Naruto akan melamarku dengan cara seperti ini. _Amazing_!

Aku tertawa sembari menangis tersedu-sedu. Kurapatkan wajahku ke dadanya karena malu.

"Jadi, jawabannya, Sakura-_chan_?" tanyanya tak sabaran.

Aku menatap wajahnya sebentar kemudian menaruh kepalaku lagi di dadanya. "T-Tentu s-saja a-aku ma-mau, _B-Baka _(Bodoh)!" teriakku sembari memukul dadanya, manja. Lalu kudengar suara riuh teman-temanku yang bertepuk tangan. Aku memandang mereka satu per satu dengan mengembangkan senyumanku.

Semuanya terasa begitu indah sampai aku merasakan tetesan air mengenai dahiku. Kupikir itu hujan. Maka aku perhatikan langit Shizuoka yang tak ada mendung-mendungnya. Terheran-heran sendiri, kutatap lelaki yang sedari tadi menjadi sandaran tubuh lemah ini. Ternyata air itu jatuh dari mata seorang lelaki yang akan segera menjadi suamiku itu. Entah haru biru, atau tangis bahagia, kubawa saja tangan kiriku untuk menghapus airmata di kedua pipinya. Lantas dia mencium keningku.

"Yang kuat, Sakura-_chan_. _Aishiteru yo_, _boku ga soba ni iru kara _(Aku cinta kamu, maka dari itu aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu)," ucap Naruto terisak-isak. Ia mempererat dekapannya padaku.

"A-Aku j-juga m-mencintai-imu, N-Nar-ruto." Aku ikut menangis pula, hanyut dalam kehangatannya yang telah menguatkan diri ini. Ya, sekarang aku punya alasan untuk hidup. Aku memiliki alasan untuk berjuang melawan penyakit ini. Karena ada seseorang yang bisa menerimaku apa adanya, memperlakukanku seperti wanita yang paling sempurna di dunia. Terlebih Naruto bersedia menanggung beban ini di pundaknya juga.

Tak akan kubiarkan Naruto pergi, sahabat kecilku…teman hidupku… Di bawah kaki langit Shizuoka, kami mengikat janji, bahwa hanya kematian yang bisa memisahkan kami. Kupanjatkan rasa syukur yang teramat sangat pada Tuhan karena memberikanku kesempatan untuk merasakan cinta kembali.

.

.

**SELESAI**

**.**

**.**

**Oh ya, mohon maaf _update_ _fanfic_ saya yang lain lagi-lagi terbengkalai. Saya lagi fokus sama pembuatan novel pertama saya ^^v, doakan saja cepat selesai jadi saya bisa lanjutin _fanfic2 _saya hehehe. Kalau ada yang mau tahu apa novel yang sedang saya buat bisa lihat di _blog _saya yang ada di profil ^^.**

**_Btw_, saya bukan anak pecinta alam. Untuk _parasailing_-nya saya melakukan riset kecil-kecilan dan terlihat ngasal ^^a. **

**Untuk kalian yang ingin mengenal Nabila dan ingin mengetahui apa itu _Motor_ _Neuron_ _Disease_, kunjungi saja _blog_-nya yang tertera di atas. Dia adalah _motivator_ saya ^^.**

**Silakan buat yang ingin berkomentar.**


End file.
